1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensors for sensing the presence of gasses such as hydrogen, and more specifically to fiber optic gas sensor that employs an in-fiber resonant wavelength device, such as an FBG, wherein performance is improved using an in-fiber power light.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber optic components, such as, without limitation, Fiber Bragg Gratings (FBGs), fiber interferometers, and Fabry-Perot cavities (FPs) are well known and are key components used in many optical communication and sensing applications. For example, such components are often utilized in constructing multiplexers and de-multiplexers used in wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical communications systems, and in constructing optical strain sensors, temperature sensors, pressure or vibration sensors, chemical sensors and accelerometers. In-fiber optic components, meaning those provided in or as part of an optical fiber, offer several important advantages over other optical and electronic devices, including low manufacturing cost, immunity to electromagnetic radiation and changing (often harsh) ambient conditions, an explosive-proof and in-vivo safe nature, long lifetime, and high sensitivity.
Historically, in-fiber optic components have been passive, meaning they cannot be actively adjusted and/or reconfigured once deployed to, for example, adopt new network topologies or adjust sensing parameters including sensitivity, set point, triggering time, dynamic range and responsivity. In addition, passive in-fiber optic components require delicate and costly packaging to eliminate temperature drifting. These facts have, despite the advantages described above, limited the performance and use of in-fiber components. As a result, work has been done to develop tunable in-fiber optic components, such as a tunable FBG. As is known in the art, an FBG consists of a series of perturbations, forming a grating from periodic variations in the index of refraction along the length of an optical fiber, that will be here termed “grating elements”. An FBG reflects a spectral peak of a light back through the fiber toward the light source, and the particular spectral peak (called the resonance wavelength) that is reflected depends upon the grating spacing. A corresponding valley is transmitted forward though the fiber. Thus, changes in the length of the fiber due to heat, tension or compression will change the spacing of the grating index of refraction variations (and to a lesser extent, the grating component indices of refraction) and thus the wavelength of the light that is reflected.
A typical prior art implementation of an FBG is shown in FIG. 1, and includes optical fiber 5 having core 10 surrounded by cladding 15, wherein the core 10 is provided with a grating 20. The light transmitted through optical fiber 5 and reflected by grating 20 is shown by the arrow in FIG. 1. The grating 20 shown in FIG. 1 has a constant period, Λ, meaning the grating elements are evenly spaced, and is referred to as a uniform FBG. FBGs may also include gratings that have a varying period. Such FBGs are referred to as chirped FGBs, and reflect multiple spectral peaks or a wide spectrum of light. Long period gratings, in which the spacing is large compared to the core diameter, and apodized gratings are also useful. Tuning mechanisms (for changing the fiber length and other characteristics such as refractive index) that have been previously explored for FBGs and other in-fiber optic components include on-fiber electrical heating, piezoelectric actuators, mechanical stretching and bending, and acoustic modulation. The problem has been that each of these tuning mechanisms requires an energy source for operation, which, to date, has been electrical. In particular, electrical cable must be run with the optical fiber to provide current for on-fiber heating elements, to supply voltages to drive piezoelectric actuators, to drive stepper motors to stretch and bend the fibers, or to initialize acoustic waves. Additional cabling of this sort is problematic, as it, among other things, typically increases manufacturing costs, is bulky, is not immune to electromagnetic radiation, is difficult to embed in materials and structures, and typically has a shorter lifetime than the associated, normally durable optical fibers.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism for powering and tuning in-fiber optic components that does not require additional electrical cabling. Such a mechanism would allow fiber optic systems to take advantage of the improved performance and functionality of in-fiber optic components without the disadvantages and drawbacks presented by electrical cabling.
Moreover, hydrogen is becoming an attractive alternative fuel source for use in clean-burning engines and power plants. Some mission-critical applications such as the Space Shuttle engine already employ liquid hydrogen as a fuel. Unfortunately, the use of highly flammable liquid H2 also introduces a number of safety concerns due to its rapid evaporation rate and low explosive limit. In order to mitigate the high risk of explosion due to leaks in hydrogen fueled systems, an efficient system of H2 leak detection is needed. Such a system should allow detection well below the 4% mass concentration explosion limit of hydrogen.
Recently, various electrical sensors based on the change of resistivity of palladium (Pd) have been developed including some nano-scale devices. Examples of such sensors are described in A. D'Amico et al, “Palladium-surface acoustic wave interaction for hydrogen detection,” Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 41, pp. 300-301, (1982); I. Lundstrom et al., “A hydrogen-sensitive MOS field-effect transistor,” Appl. Phys. Lett., vol. 26, pp. 55-57, (1975); and M. C. Steele et al., “Palladium/cadmium-sulfide Schottky diodes for hydrogen detection,” Appl. Phys. Lett. vol. 28, pp. 687-688, (1976). Furthermore, because of their explosion proof nature, the desirability of fiber optic sensors has been recognized in recent years and more emphasis has been placed on the development of optical sensors such as those described in M. Tabib-Azar et al., “Highly sensitive hydrogen sensors using palladium coated fiber optics with exposed cores and evanescent field interactions,” Sens. Act., vol. B 56, pp. 158-163, (1999); J. Villatoro et al., “Fast detection of hydrogen with nano fiber tapers coated with ultra thin palladium layers,” Optics. Exp., vol. 13, pp. 5087-5092, (2005); J. Villatoro et al., “In-Line Highly Sensitive Hydrogen Sensor Based on Palladium-Coated Single-Mode Tapered Fibers,” IEEE Sens. Journal, vol. 3, pp. 533-537 (2003); and X. Bevenot et al., “Surface plasmon resonance hydrogen sensor using an optical fibre,” IOP Meas. Sci. Technol., vol. 13, pp. 118-124, (2002). Of particular interest are optical sensors that are of the type that can be interrogated remotely over long fibers, such as those described in X. Bevenot et al., “Hydrogen leak detection using an optical fibre sensor for aerospace applications,” Sens. Act., vol. B 67, pp. 57-67, (2000); A. Trouillet et al., “Fibre gratings for hydrogen sensing,” Measurement Science & Technol., vol. 17(5), pp. 1124-1128, (2006); and J. A. Guemes et al., “Comparison of three types of fibre optic hydrogen sensors within the frame of CryoFOS project,” Third International Conference on Experimental Mechanics and Third Conference of the Asian Committee on Experimental Mechanics, Proceedings of the SPIE, Vol. 5855, pp. 1000-1003 (2005). Another significant advantage of fiber-based hydrogen sensors is the capability of providing numerous sensing points in order to generate data regarding the location of the leak itself.
One of the most important requirements for any leak detection system, particularly one for detecting hydrogen leaks, is the ability to operate over a large range of temperatures (e.g., for use near extremely cold liquid-H2 tanks and pipes, as well as in much warmer environments). In addition, with any leak-detection system, response time is paramount to successfully averting disaster. Although a number of sensing solutions have been developed based on the use of a Pd-coating as described above, those solutions share a common problem, namely, due to palladium's slow hydrogen absorption rate at low temperature (e.g., on the order of 20 degrees C. and lower), the sensors exhibit an extremely low sensitivity and slow response time at low temperatures. Thus, there is a need for a fiber optic sensing solution that exhibits improved sensitivity and response time at low temperatures.